The invention concerns an individualized security document such as a passport, a driver's license, a notarial certificate, an authenticity, license guarantee certificate, a savings book or bankbook or the like which has a number of pages which are joined together by means of stitching, folding or adhesive.
Such security documents involve use of transfer films as are described in DE 199 40 790 A1. That known transfer film does not require a relatively high level of machine complication and expenditure for processing thereof but can be reliably and properly processed using relatively simple apparatuses because the transfer film, by virtue of its base film which is stable in respect of shape, enjoys the stability required for simple processing. In that known transfer film, the base film with a carrier film and with a decorative layer arrangement can be subdivided into a plurality of label-like individual elements, in which case the individual elements can be arranged on a carrier film web in such a way that they can be pulled off the web.
The management and handling of such individual elements or transfer films provided with security elements, and the associated individualized security documents such as passports, savings books or bankbooks or the like involves a degree of complication and expenditure which cannot be disregarded. The above-mentioned handling operation and the management procedure also involve possible sources of error.